The Cave
by urly
Summary: Another take on Kantiss and Peeta's time in the cave. In this one a gift from Haymitch leads to Katniss and Peeta going further in love then they ever expected.
1. The Pills

Katniss and Peeta are hidden in the cave by the river. Katniss has saved Peeta's life with the medicine from the Cornucopia. Now for the first time in the 74th hunger game it seems possible that they both might make it out alive. On the other hand, outside of the cave Foxface, Cato, Thresh, and whatever the Gamemakers can conceive are threatening.

Katniss was awake watching the darkness outside of the cave, as the rain poured down. It was very late and Peeta seem asleep, but she could feel his hand tapping her leg. She looked down to see Peeta motion for her to lie down beside him. This did not make much sense but she did it anyway. He rolled over and pulled the bedroll over their heads. They were now face to face under the bedroll. In the darkness she could barely make out his face. Obviously whatever he wanted to say he didn't want the camera to discover.

Peeta started talking in a very low voice, "Katniss, we need to talk."

"What about?" I reply.

"Haymitch got me gift with the food last night and we need to make some plans."

"How did he get you a gift? I was right here with you, I saw what was there and I didn't see anything?"

"Katniss, do you trust me? I mean do you really trust me?" I could barely make out his blue eyes, yet I knew he was telling the truth.

"Peeta sure I trust you. We are allies and you saved me at the tree."

"You don't know the half of it, but it is a start. Haymitch's gift came hidden in the bread, when I bit into it I found it. I hid the thing until I thought we might get a chance to talk."

"How could he get a gift past the Gamemakers?"

"Forget that for now. There are only 5 people left in the game, you, me, Foxface, Cato, and Thresh. Most of the food is gone now and everyone has to live off the land. You and Thresh I believe are excellent at this. That means that Cato and Foxface are basically slowly dying. Also Cato is now hunting Thresh for whatever Thresh stole from him at the Cornucopia and for revenge for Glimmer. Somewhere out there Foxface is looking for food to steal. So if we can just stay here it is likely in just a few days we will be down to either Cato or Thresh. And if it is Cato he will die of hunger within a week."

"Peeta what are you talking about, that is non-sense! The Gamemakers are not going to let us stay in this cave till we win, they will force a confrontation and soon."

"They force confrontations because the people lose interest if they don't, that is where Haymitch's gift comes in. Say that this year everyone has something new, something so interesting, that people are begging to see more. Something that will stay the Gamemaker's hand, and leave us to live." I can feel my eyes widen, as I slowly understand. "You mean us. You mean us kissing!"

Peeta puts his hand on my mouth and uttered a low 'shh'.

"Katniss you know how I feel about you, but I am not sure how you feel about me, but either way it doesn't matter. I think we can save our lives by playing up the romance and actually get home to our families."

I can feel the tears threatening, "I don't think I can do it, Peeta. Please Peeta I think this is beyond me. I don't know what I feel, here in this place I am just so scared I just can't feel, and I am no good at acting either." Peeta holds my hand very hard, "You did ok fooling me with the sleeping medicine."

"That was different, I didn't have to pretend any feelings all I had to do was lie."

Peeta face becomes a mask as all the emotion drains away. "That is where Haymitch's gift comes in. In order to make this work he needs you to be able to act better." In the dark I can see Peeta's hand comes close to my face. In Peeta's palm I can see a small pink round something. When I pick it up I can see it is a pill box. Peeta puts his hand again on my mouth to stop the scream about to come.

"What is that! I won't take it! How could you!"

Peeta is still stone face as he starts slowly talking, "I don't know what the pills do, there is no writing on it at all. I didn't ask for this, none of this, the reaping, the spectacle, the game, and these pill where not my idea. All I have done is tried to get you thru this, you have to trust me and trust Haymitch that this will allow you to go home to your Mother, Prim, and friends." The word "friends" hurts as it makes me think of Gale.

"It is some kind of passion drug or something isn't it!", I say as loud as I dare.

"I don't know. But yes, I expect it is something to make you more able to carry off the I-am-in-love act."

"What will it do to me? How long will it last? What is going to happen?"

"I don't know anything about the pills, nothing at all. On the other hand, I can tell you what will happen tonight if we do this, kissing just kissing that's all."

"What if the pills make me all weird or something and I jump all over you?"

"I will throw you off. I promise you nothing will happen tonight, if we decide to do this, besides kissing."

"Why am I the only one with the pills?", now I am getting angry.

Peeta pulled up his other hand and in his palm sat another identical case, but in blue.

"Peeta, I am so scared of this!"

"So am I but I think we should give it a try, what do you say?"

I relent not knowing anything better to do, "Ok, when should I take the pill?"

"I think peak audience is right after supper, so let's take our pills just before supper. You and I then will try to act romantic and do some kissing, then after about an hour one of us at least pretend to go to sleep. Late in the night we will talk again like this."

"I hate this so much."

"Katniss while I am attracted to you, I find this whole thing sickening, still I think it is our best chance."

Peeta puts down the cover and goes back to pretending to sleep.

I sit up again and pretend to be on watch. As I stare into the dark outside of the cave my mind races in a way unlike any other time I can remember. Emotions come and go as I imagine all sorts of things happening after I take the pill.

With the first light of day, Peeta gets up and says he will keep watch for a while. It is almost midday when I awake again. Outside it looks the same as when I fell asleep, just one long heavy rain. Looking outside I say, "I guess there will be no hunting today and no trapping either." Peeta looks tired as he says, "Yes, today will be a long day. We can only hope one of our rivals gets killed today. At least our food supplies are still good."

As the day passes we do nothing much. We certainty do nothing like lovers. Ever once a while Peeta will bring up some person or story from District 12, trying to get conversations going. But soon we are just watching the rain.

A knot in the pit of my stomach just keeps getting larger as time goes by. Then the moment comes when Peeta grabs my hand and says, "I think we should get ready for supper". I sneak the pill case out of my pocket and put the first pill in my hand, making sure the cameras can't see. Peeta taps me on my shoulder and give me the water canteen. I take the pill.

At first my hand is shaking as I just sit there waiting for whatever to supposed to happen happens. Peeta and I slowly split up the food and we start to eat. Nothing seems to be happening, and I start to think maybe I was worried about nothing.

Peeta grabs my arm and pulls me down so that he is laying with his back on the wall, and I am laying with my back on his shoulder. I give him my best imitation of a loving smile. Peeta starts talking, "You know if reaping had never happened I did have a plan for us."

"Really, you had a plan to win me."

"Better yet I had a conspiracy all planned out.", Peeta says with a proud look.

"A conspiracy! Who all was in on this conspiracy?"

"Let's see my father, my mother, your mother, Madge, Delly, and of course Prim."

I am truly shocked, "You are kidding! This is a joke right!"

"No it was a brilliant plan you would have not stood a chance against my charms. Madge and Delly parts were easy I have known them for years and when I confessed my feelings for you to them they were more them willing to help. Their part was to talk me up after I start making advances. Your mother and Prim were a little more complicated, but I have been making a point to talk to them ever week. Their part was just to be ready to say what a nice boy I was when you asked. My father and mother were hard, I had to promise them I would do twice the labor as my brothers, for five years. In exchange they were to hire you and train you as a baker. Once we were seeing each other every day in the bakery, I expected my charms to win you over."

I am crying as I kiss Peeta. Part of me makes me wonders what part the drug is playing in this but I have never been so flattered in my life.

"Oh Peeta, I never knew. When was this all to happen?"

"After the reaping my father would approach you with the job offer. I have already done my five years of labors, it started the day after your father died."

"Oh Peeta, you were right I never stood a chance."

Maybe it is the drug, but I no longer am thinking about the camera, or all the people watching. In fact I can't seem to stop kissing. Peeta's lips seem to be warming my whole body and each kiss seems to require another.

After a while Peeta pushes me away saying, "Katniss I think maybe you should get some sleep. I will take the first shift tonight watching for attackers." I reach around his head and give him one more long kiss and lay down to pretend that I am sleeping. For a long time I lay there wondering how much of what just happen was me and how much was the drug.

The music starts and I wake from my pretend sleep. I ask, "Did anyone die today?" Peeta answers, "Yes, Foxface is gone. It's just Cato and Thresh out there hunting each other now."

"Part of me is rooting for Thresh. But I guess that would only make Thresh our enemy to kill."

Peeta genteelly pushes me back down and says, "Go back to sleep."

An hour later Peeta lie down beside me and pulls the bedroll over our head. Peeta says "How you feel?"

"Ok, how about you?"

"I am ok, I think the drug made me a little braver but not too bad."

"I felt braver too. During the kissing I didn't worry at all about the cameras.", I decided to leave out how excited and emotional I got, still I wonder if it was the same for Peeta.

"Well I think we did a good job of selling our romance, maybe this plan will work."

"Was it real? Did you really tell your dad when you were 11 that you would work for five years for me?"

"Yes, that was real, by the way my dad won't eat squirrel."

On reflex, I jump forward and lock my lips to his, and we play with each other tongues. When we finally part I say, "That is for you and you alone." Peeta is bright red and wearing a silly smile, "Is that the drug speaking?" says Peeta. "Maybe partially, but I am not sorry at all. What are we going to do now.", I reply.

"I guess we continue tomorrow as we did today."

"But we will have to top today if we are going to continue!"

"I see your point, today will be tough to surpass. We will have to find some way to spice it up though." Behind Peeta words I can tell he is nervous about this conversation.

Peeta is obviously avoiding saying what he is thinking and when he lowers his eyes for a second I understand.

I decide to shock Peeta, "So tomorrow we start feeling each other up, I guess."

Peeta swallows hard and is about to say something when I pull the bed row up and sit up.

"My turn to watch, you sleep for a while." It is funny to see him trapped with nothing to say.

I am pretending to watch the entrance to the cave and Peeta is pretending to sleep. I can't help think about how excited Peeta must be, and strangely enough I am getting excited by the idea of him thinking about my breast. I am imaging him touching my breast, holding them, of him playing with my tits and I am getting really excited. The most exciting part is imagining the look on his face as he touches me. I image him worshiping my body and I am not sure I can't wait for tomorrow. Is this normal, is this me, or is this all the drug. No matter what Peeta has certainly worm himself into my heart. Right now I can't think of any future which does not include him. How could I have been so blind, to all this happening around me? I am thinking hard of just laying down beside him and start kissing and touching and never stopping.


	2. The Long Night

Several hours later, my thoughts keep returning to how I can relieve the tension. If I could just get a couple of minutes with the cameras off, it would be so nice. Only by constantly picturing myself in front of Caesar watching a review tape, with me on the tape with my hand down my pants stops me. The tension is inhuman now. I wonder how Peeta is able to deal with it. Peeta seems to be inhuman in his self-control, and it is starting to annoy me. Me I am ready to cry just over the tension.

It is about an hour before daybreak. I look down and Peeta is looking up at me, he seems urgently wanting to talk. So I do our usual trick, lay down next to him and pull the bed roll over our heads.

I say, "You ok."

"I don't know. How are you?". Peeta face has a pained look.

"I think I feel the say way as you, but what is to be done?"

"Is it still raining outside?"

"Yes"

"How about thunder, any recently?"

"Not in the last hour."

Peeta sits up and says, "I can't be dirty anymore we need to clean up. Give me your shirt." I am really confused. I look him in the eye trying to figure out what this is about. Then I slowly remove my shirt, now only in my undershirt, I hand it to him. He gets up and goes outside, and in a minute comes back with my shirt all wet.

"Time for a bath. You go first, the shirt will be our damp rag, and we will take turns holding up the bed roll so we each get some privacy to wash." Peeta is always thinking, he is so good at this. He gives the wet shirt, sits with his back to me, and makes the best privacy barrier he can with the bed roll. I need to talk to him. I throw my jacket over our heads and whisper in his ear.

"Peeta what are you doing?"

"Please, we both know what I am doing, just be honest with me."

Peeta honesty seems to leave me no room to hide. "I don't think I can do this with you right next to me."

"I sorry, if you are a tenth as tense as I am you could. Don't make me feel alone with your modesty."

"I do feel the same way, but this is hard."

Peeta laughs at me and I get mad, "I am sorry, you have to more careful with your words at a time like this." I don't understand.

"Just promise me you will try, and then give me a chance to get some relief."

"Ok" I agree not knowing what else to do. It all seems so pragmatic I don't see how I can object.

Peeta pulls the jacket down, and I lay down behind the bed roll, hidden from the cameras. Peeta just starts talking loudly about how hard bakers work and how no one understand them. I am both thankful and annoyed with Peeta. How does he know so much about things like this, has he been with a woman? On the other hand, this is exactly what I was thinking about before, could he be reading my mind, am I that obvious? I start trying to get excited, and five seconds later I am. Normally this would be quick and quiet, but I can tell immediately this time is going to be different. I do my best to be quiet, but I am still sure Peeta can hear me because he starts talking even louder. All of a sudden I think I have the perfect alibi for my behavior, the pills. The thought that I can blame this on the pills, really helps and I am biting my bottom lip as my body starts to shake. In my excitement I grab Peeta foot and squeeze it hard to let him how excited I am. When I climax I am sure I am hurting his foot. I lay there for a while, waiting for my heart to slow down, when I realize I will have to do it again. After the second time, I need to rest and I take the time to clean up with my shirt. When I finally get up, poor Peeta voice really sounds tired from all the loud talking.

Peeta doesn't say a word but lay down behind me and I stretch out the bed row to hide him. Instead of talking, I decide to sing. I start singing a bunch of random songs. Soon I have a lot of little sounds behind me, and I really would like to look behind me. I think he must be thinking of me and I start getting excited again. Soon he grabs my foot and he has a powerful grip. Then I feel his hand travel, to my underwear covered butt. He is feeling up my butt! Peeta the man I have learned to really trust with my life, is taking advantage of the situation to feel me up! All of a sudden I realize I have been sleeping with a man, a man who could at any moment take advantage of me. The idea that Peeta the man with the will of iron can break on thoughts of my body, is so exciting and scary! He really does consider me irresistible! Nothing but his love of me has held him in check all this time! Then his hand slips into my underwear. It takes every ounce of control to just keep singing. I can't believe my Peeta would do this! After a few minutes, he stops making noises and removes his hand from my underwear. When he finally gets up he has no shirt on. He can't look me in the eye as we layout the bed roll out again. But he whispers in my ear, "I am sorry." My anger subsides quickly, both of us have been pushed too far. And I am worried about him, so I grab him and give him a big long hug. Peeta tells me to go to sleep, and I lay down. As I lay there next to him, I think about how he might be tempted by me just being here. I want to say it is ok, I understand, instead I show him how much I trust him by just going to sleep.

The next morning when I wake up Peeta is not there in the cave. When I leave the cave I find him outside.

As Peeta picks up a small bag he has made he says, "I am going out to scout out Cato and Thresh, I will be back in a day."

"What are you talking about, why do we need to scout?"

"Well I am going."

"This is madness, you are going to get yourself killed for no good reason!"

"Ok so I am now mad, bye!"

I am missing something. This just doesn't make sense, I have to keep him here with me. "Please Peeta, please don't leave me!" Peeta, just starts walking away.

I say the only thing left I can think of to stop him. "Please Peeta, I forgive you!" As soon as it leaves my lips somehow I know it is wrong, that is not what I meant. But what did I mean?

Peeta, stops for a second and then just walks away. I am just sitting on the ground crying. What just happened? Why did he leave me? What he said just didn't make any sense, why do we need to scout? Does he want to die? All this because he got carried away last night? Peeta is going to die and it just going to be me, Cato, and Thresh. Peeta is going to die! He is no good at sneaking! He is going to try to sneak up on them and they will hear him a mile away, and then they will kill him.

I sit there a long time before it occurs to me I could just follow him. Then I think it is no use he is too far away. In fact I don't think anything is worth doing. I am hungry and thirsty, but I just sit there. I should check the traps, but I just sit there. I should at least get my bow to protect myself should Cato or Thresh show up, but I just sit there. I know I am getting paralyzed with depression, but what to do? I order myself to get some water and food, and I do but only slowly and with great effort.

That night I hear the music and no one has died today. I cry again, even though I didn't hear the cannon I really expected him to be dead. Later, in the night I hear the sound of wolfs, or at least some wolf like animal. After that, I hear what sounds like someone screaming miles away. I can't tell who it is or where the sound came from. I am shaking, waiting for the cannon sound that will tell me Peeta is dead, then the cannon sounds.

Peeta is dead!


	3. Love is a Hunter

It was a long night, but I did sleep a little. Now that I am awake, and I know Peeta is dead. I am in a killing mood. Today I go hunting, people hunting. I even have a plan, I will get near the Cornucopia and try and stake out a tree on a likely people trail. With a little patience and luck Cato or Thresh will come along and catch an arrow in their chest for me. In fact, right now I am hoping they don't die too quickly, I think some blood would make me feel better. Today, we are going to bury all our pain in some good old fashion vengeance. I picture Cato bleeding to death, with a big pool of blood around him, and it makes me smile.

I gather my gear from the cave, I am going to need to hunt some today, and my plan may involve an extended stay in the trees. As I leave the cave I see a new parachute. I need the food so I should be glad but I hesitate to open it. Then I open it. My head screams, "NO! It has bread!" I can't do this, I can't think about Peeta now, when I think of him I am weak, and I need to be a killer. Someday, it may take years, I am going to kill this sponsor! I grab my composure again and stuff the bread in my backpack. Maybe I should mutilate the dead bodies, see what they think of that in the capital. My first thought is how you rip the face off a squirrel when you prepare it, I wonder if that would work on a human. I decide it would be too much work, just cut off their noses, so they will have to have a closed casket funeral. The uglier the thought the farther away are my thoughts of Peeta.

I go around and check the traps. In one of the traps I did get a squirrel. There are still some berries on the bushes we found earlier. And I even score a rabbit. Not bad for a girl with a broken heart.

I make a fire not even worried about an attack. I am ready for them if they come. As I cook the meat I have a minute and think "Why did he do it?" To the woods I say, "Katniss shut up, just shut up." The people must think I am going crazy, now I am even talking to myself. Go to hell capital people!

It is then I notice I am not alone. Someone is nearby, there are sounds of someone getting around me. Both Cato and Thresh are so big, I must kill them quickly, or be in a safe place like a tree. My verdict is I don't have time to climb a tree. The first arrow will have to reach a vital spot, or at least a leg. I pull my bow, and aim where I hear the sounds. They will rush me for sure, so I have to be quick. Off to my left I hear something come out of a bush. I turn and look, it is just a stupid squirrel. Then I turn back to the where I was aiming, but it is too late they are almost on top of me. They knock me to the ground and rip the bow from my arms.

And there is Peeta sitting on my chest

"Peeta, oh Peeta! I was sure you were dead! I almost killed you! You idiot why didn't you say something before? I could have killed you!"

Peeta smiles as he mocks me, "Well I am glad to see you too." Then while he still on my chest he leans over and slowly brushes my lips with his. Then again he just brushes my lips with his, he is teasing me, and I will not stand for it. I reach up with my hand, grab his head, and hold it still so I feel his warm lips locked with mine. Time seems to stop, I have the sense of bliss that makes me stop thinking, just feeling warm lips and sensations. Our mouths open and our toughs embrace as if they too were long lost lovers. When Peeta finally pulls away, we stay so close our noses are just touching.

Peeta looks at me perplexed. "Why is it every time we meet, I feel like saying, I am sorry?"

"Peeta, I think you and me are finally beyond that."

"Then where are we?"

"We are together."

I love this moment, but all of sudden I am crying again and I can't stop. With my throat closing up, my nose running and my eyes running I really can't breathe in this position. Peeta sense this and sits me up and we together start walking back toward our camp.

As we walk Peeta does all the talking. He tells me of the big mutant dog pack the game makers have. How Thresh and Cato were in the middle of some great fight when the mutts attack. Then both of them ran off, so Peeta couldn't see the end but he knows Thresh is dead.

"We should both get some rest, I have thought a lot about what the game makers will do on my trip back. I expect they will give us a few hours rest, not too many. Then they will force a confrontation. Since it will be the two of us verses Cato they will likely add some mutts or other device to spice it up. Given the dogs size and number all that can be done is run and get to high ground. When we face Cato I will rush him so to give you time to shoot him. I will not run straight at him, so as to not get in the way of your arrows. And when me and Cato are about to collide, I will veer off to one side to make him chase me and give you more time to land arrows."

"You have thought about this a lot haven't you."

"Well I had some time."

"Well my vote is to stick to the original plan."

Peeta has a shocked look on his face. Is it shocked because I referred to our secret plan on camera or because I still think about that. Peeta throws his jacket over our heads.

"Katniss, that is over. That plan succeed beyond any hope, it kept us from having to kill or being killed for days. But now that is all over. Now it is just Cato and us, the game makers are not going to just let Cato cool his heels while we make out."

"It worked before, I think we can do it one more night."

"Even if we could somehow make every person in Panem watch us make out tonight, tomorrow we will be right back here, Cato is not going to starve overnight."

"Then we will have to make them watch us for several nights!"

Peeta looks shocked, "Oh my god! Oh my god! Katniss you couldn't, could you? I not sure I could."

"We always have the pills, if we need them."


	4. Someone is waiting for me

"No, I am not going to do that. I won't take the pills anymore.", Peeta says as emphatically possible while whispering.

I think Peeta is acting impulsive again and I won't have it. "So your plan is to just rush Cato!"

"Sooner or later we are going to have to fight him, let's get it over with!"

It is time me and Peeta had whatever this is out. "Maybe you should just go by yourself and scout him out. Then when you get killed I can just face him alone."

In Peeta's face ever muscle tightens, "My 'scouting' got a lot of important information."

"That is not why you did it is it. You were just afraid of being here with me!"

Peeta face goes bright red and for a second I am scared, still I continue, "It's the truth isn't it!" Peeta pauses and takes a couple large breaths till his face goes back to normal.

"Ok, you want to talk about fear let's talk about fear. Not for one moment since the reaping have I thought I am getting out of here alive. I have participated in the murders of 3 people. I have sliced up one boy's belly and slit the throat of a dying girl. But what I can't stand are these crazy thoughts in my head. Did that kiss mean anything, did that smile, does anything here mean anything, or is it all in my head!"

He is looking me straight in the eye waiting for something. We have both killed people here and I didn't tell him but I was there when he killed the girl. I certainly didn't tell him I thought about killing her myself for her foolish behavior. "You don't think you and I am getting out together!"

"No, I never believed that, I have just been trying to stay alive long enough to get you out of here."

I feel my stomach turn, "Peeta, you are getting out, you and me we are getting out!"

"No you are.", Peeta says emphatically.

Why is he saying these things? "Please Peeta, please!" I grab him and hold him as tight as I can. It seems like forever till I can form more words. I move my lips very close to his ear and start talking in a very tiny voice. "I like it when you stroke my hair as I go to sleep." Somehow I feel like I am 6 years old and must confess that I stole something. "When we kiss sometimes I like it. And when I thought you died I felt something die inside of me." I pause hoping he stops me before I say too much, but he seems to be holding his breath, so he can hear me better. "The kiss when you came back meant a lot to me." Peeta whispers in my ear now, "Why is this so hard for you?" "Because, I have promised myself I would never fall in love." Halfway through the sentence I feel a panic, I am saying too much!

I pull back and look in his face, the glint in his eye lets me know I have said too much. Quickly I am mad and push him back so he falls on his butt, still I see the smile in his eyes.

I scowl at him the best I can. Peeta picks himself up and takes his jacket from my head. Peeta says, "Okay Katniss you win. From now on you make the plans and I will follow." "No more talk about not getting out.", I demand. "I told you, you make the plans from now on. If you have plans for both of us past the games, I guess I will just have to live." Peeta face breaks into a big silly smile and it is all I can do to return a frown. Oh what a clever and lucky man Peeta seems to think he is.

I order, "We will go back to the cave, and tomorrow we will set up an ambush for Cato." Peeta says, "Okay"

We start walking back. I look over and he still has a smile. Now I feel a smile on my face too. Peeta offers his hand and we walk back hand in hand.

That all happened weeks ago. The games are over and I am sitting in the bakery trying to explain to the Mellark family what happened to their son. Just 2 months ago I would have been so impressed with the size and wealth the bakery represents, but that was before I saw the capital. The large brick bakery with its high ceilings, large windows, and ceiling fans was hot and I am sweating. They must have just been cooking orange cake because the sweet orange smell fills the room. We are sitting in the back of the bakery, where they work all day, around a small round table. The table is filled with cookies and ice tea glasses. The cookies have been untouched but I am on my third glass of ice tea. From here I can see the back yard where I almost starved to death. And in that yard I see the tree I leaned against that day. Now, I see Gale under that same tree, patiently waiting for me to finish my business with the Mellarks. For a moment I wonder if Gale understands the significance I place in that tree, but I guess I never told him. Around the table are Peeta's mother, father, and two brothers. When I entered the house I gave Peeta's mother flowers. This skinny harsh woman may never be my favorite person, but Peeta paid in full any debt the Mellark family owed me. Right before me is Peeta's father, a huge strong man, who strong hands have trembled almost the whole hour I have been talking. He sits right opposite me. His two sons and wife seem like some kind of buttresses just holding him up. None of us have cried as I told my story, but each detail seemed to visibly hurt him. Several times I got up saying that this was a bad idea, just to have him pull me back and say go on. They know what happened, but I am telling them how I felt about their son and what he did. For them I included details no one but Peeta and I could have known, only a few things did I hold back, mainly to protect myself from crying.

"What we didn't know as we were returning to the cave is Cato had found our camp. When we got to the pond by the cave Cato jumped up from behind a bush and threw his spear. Peeta took the spear right to his chest."

I am suddenly exhausted, I don't want to continue anymore, besides they know all this from the vids. But looking into Peeta's father's eyes I try to continue.

"Peeta just pulled the spear out and tried to rush Cato, he only gets a few feet before he collapses. Never in my life have I been so fast with my arrows, but Cato had some armor on and my two arrows bounced off his chest. Just before he reached me I got an arrow in his eye. When I reach Peeta he is unconscious and blood is just pouring out of his chest. I couldn't stop the bleeding though I press with all my might on his chest."

My hand is now shaking, and I don't think my voice can continue.

"I know he has only minutes to live. I start yelling for the Gamemakers to come and save him. I yell we are the rightful winners and they must save Peeta. But they don't come and soon I know they have decided to watch Peeta die in my arms. His death this way would be their big dramatic ending for this game. So I decide I have to force them to come."

Now for the first time, I break my promise to myself and start crying.

"I took Peeta's knife and I decide to plunge it into my heart. I thought if I died quicker than him, he could still be the winner and they would have to save him. But I couldn't do it, my bravery fails me. Instead I stabbed myself in my belly, knowing I would live a while. I thought maybe if they saw us both dying maybe they would save us both. I lose consciousness almost immediately." I stop finally totally spent.

I must have looked as white as a sheet, by the Mellark's reaction. The whole family is flying around me. They are asking what they can do for me, giving me tea. Finally Misses Mellark guides me to a couch and makes me lie there for a while with a cool dam rag on my head. After a half hour I get up and tell them I must leave.

I leave by the back door, and Gale is still waiting under the tree. He is just as I remember him, tall, lean, dark, and strong just leaning on the tree.

Gale has a smile on his face, but it hides more than it shows. "Catnip, What were you doing in there?"

I search his face for any hidden feelings and say, "I promised myself I would explain to them what happened."

"Are you okay?"

"Now I am. It was tough, one of the toughest things I have ever done, but now it is over I am glad. What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting on you." Gale puts his arms around me and gives me a big hug, then he pulls back and puts a sweet little kiss on my cheek. "I just wanted to let you know how happy I am they saved the both of you. And I wanted to say, well … I am happy you found someone. I really just want you to be happy."

"Gale that means a lot to me.", I search his face for any sign of hurt and if it is there he hides it well.

"You tell that Peeta that he is the luckiest man on earth."

I stand on my toes and put a peck on his cheek and say, "I don't have to, he tells me that every day. I must go now."

As I go along the roads my steps are quick and light and I can feel my pigtail bounce on my shoulders. I have someone waiting for me in the Victors Village.


	5. Author's Notes

**If you liked "The Cave", please leave a review and read "Don't Open Your Eyes" my second story.**

**"The Cave"**

My first real fan fiction story. Based on Suzanne Collins's "The Hunger Games", in particular the sections were Peeta and Katniss are in the cave, and the time between the 74th game and the Victor's tour. I am a fan of Peeta and this story plays him up.

The first 4 chapters I consider a work in themselves and I had originally planned to stop the story there. Later I came up with some ideas for the time between the 74th game and the Victor's tour. Right now I have an outline for about 7 more chapters. It also takes me a couple weeks to do a chapter now so take that in account. Also take it in account this is still my first fan fiction piece I am still learning the art.

**Who died?**

Some people say the ending is confusing. I certainly didn't want it to be confusion, I wanted it to be surprising. Anyway Peeta is saved by the Capital doctors, and what Gale said was meant to make that clear.

**Disclaimer**

This story was written for entertainment purposes only and no money was made. The characters contain within belong to Suzanne Collins and publisher.

**Reviews**:

As of now I think this one is my favorite:

Jamie 6/19/12 . chapter 4

Wow. I have decided you are a butthead. I was laying in my bed about to cry thinking Peeta was dead. Great Story. Not many make me hold my breath and it was a real page turner. Or you know. Whatever you would call that on the internet.

The worst review:

- All those people who said nothing. I hate that! -

**Katniss and sex: (SPOILERS)** In the books Katniss goes through a series of hardships as a child that stunts her emotional growth, the main one being the death of her father and emotional abandonment by her mother at 11. Thus in the book she is 16 when she enters the cave, but in many ways she is just 11. Suzanne Collins uses this to frustrate the reader at many points in the story. In the story, I try to work around this problem by introducing something, which forces Katniss to grow up a lot in a very short period of time. By the end of my story, she is acting more like she is 18 years old.

**Peeta and sex: (SPOILERS)** Peeta actions throughout the series is given little or no explanation. It is very frustrating how such a great character is left so flat. The only thing we can really say about Peeta and sex is if he was frustrated at all, he had so much control and respect for Katniss he doesn't show it. In the story I force Peeta to lose control a little and thus make him a little more human. Think Spock and Pon-farr.


End file.
